


I'm Still In Deep, So So Deep

by Dikhotomia



Series: Enbarr University's Resident Troublemaker [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Porn With Plot, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "The apartment is clean, or as clean as it could get between the two of them and a cat that couldn't leave anything alone. Which mean, despite their best efforts, there was always something on the floor, always 'the cat did it' related. Papers, a few light books, pens and pencils. If it wasn't too heavy or put somewhere not on a table, desk or shelf, it ended up on the floor at least once.She remembered times in her apartment when it was just her and Oreo, remembered hearing the loud thump of him knocking something down and thinking an apology to her downstairs neighbors...then choosing to leave it along until she was done with whatever she was doing. Now she hears the familiar noise of him getting on something, usually followed by Edelgard's insistence that he 'do not' and an exasperated groan when he does anyway.Tonight is one such night."ORDomestic Edeleth fluff, and their ongoing 'war' with the cat.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Enbarr University's Resident Troublemaker [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555870
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	I'm Still In Deep, So So Deep

**Author's Note:**

> I had PLANS for this chapter but noooo no these two just never want to follow those plans so everything is just a mess and well here we are, with this part, with some stuff pushed to the next part. 
> 
> Also the opening of this is (as I said on twitter) one really long, really bad joke and I'm only partially sorry for it.

The apartment is clean, or as clean as it could get between the two of them and a cat that couldn't leave anything alone. Which mean, despite their best efforts, there was always something on the floor, always 'the cat did it' related. Papers, a few light books, pens and pencils. If it wasn't too heavy or put somewhere not on a table, desk or shelf, it ended up on the floor at least once. 

She remembered times in her apartment when it was just her and Oreo, remembered hearing the loud thump of him knocking something down and thinking an apology to her downstairs neighbors...then choosing to leave it along until she was done with whatever she was doing. Now she hears the familiar noise of him getting on something, usually followed by Edelgard's insistence that he 'do not' and an exasperated groan when he does anyway.

Tonight is one such night.

"You know," Edelgard grouses, words mingling with the noise of the TV. "You're the reason we can't have nice things." She hears her get up, followed by the shuffling of magazines and the muted thump of Oreo jumping off whatever he had been on. The sound of it all makes her smile to herself as she finishes washing her hands.

Oreo has taken up residence on Edelgard's lap by the time she joins them again, half stretched out across the spot Byleth had previously vacated. "Rude," she says, ignoring his disgruntled mrring when she eases her way back into her spot anyway. "She's my girlfriend, you know, you just get to borrow her occasionally." He chuffs at her, and Edelgard laughs, scratching behind his ears.

"He thinks otherwise," she says, and Byleth feels those same fingers as they dance along the back of her neck and tangle loosely in her hair. "He thinks he's king of the apartment."

"He's a cat," Byleth replies, reaching over and stroking his fur. "Of course he thinks he's king and he owns everything and everyone in here." Oreo chrrips, stretching out and digging his claws sharply into Edelgard's leg.

Edelgard barely flinches, 'tsk'ing' and gently extracting said claws from her pants. "You need your nails trimmed," she says, and Byleth shifts as she leans into her side, resting her head against her shoulder. "I'm still on lease, when you look at it that way. I spend most of my time here but I don't live here."

"He's paying for that lease by driving you nuts," Byleth replies, running her fingers through Edelgard's hair, pausing to twirl a strand around one. "What will you do when he pays off the equal amount of depleted sanity to time spent here?"

The other woman hums low, thoughtful, one eyebrow raising. "Well, that depends." She shifts, head tilting and Byleth looks down to meet the mischievous glint of her eyes. "Do you want to extend that lease?"

"I want to make a full 'purchase'," Byleth says, leaning down to kiss Edelgard's forehead. The other woman blinks at her, cheeks stained a faint red as the full extent of what was just implied sinks in. It's clearly thrown her and Byleth enjoys her small moment of triumph in rattling such an unflappable woman. At least until the nerves set in.

Which, the longer Edelgard doesn't say anything, the more nervous she gets.

"You know, Eisner," she says after the silence stretches on long enough she's begun to sweat under the collar. "That was an incredibly creative way to ask me to move in with you." Edelgard looks amused, lips quirked at the edges in one of her familiar not quite smiles but not quite smirks.

"Well, I had to do something clever at least once." And if by some weird change Edelgard hadn't gotten it she could have played it off as a really dumb, drawn out joke.

Which, it was, but that wasn't the point now.

Edelgard sits up, turning slightly to wrap her arms around Byleth's neck and press in closer. She's warm, firm and very...very present, lips ghosting hers as she speaks. "Cash or credit?"

Byleth makes a show of considering, fingers sliding underneath the back of Edelgard's shirt, tracing up along her spine before the resistance of fabric became too much. Below them, still firmly in Edelgard's lap, Oreo watches them, perturbed.

"Cash," she says finally, seconds before Edelgard kisses her, slow and deep. It doesn't stay that way, tongues hot and Edelgard's teeth scraping teasingly along her bottom lip, lodging a moan in her throat. They come up for air a moment later, kissing fleetingly between breaths.

Up until Oreo digs his claws into Edelgard's thigh again and the other woman withdraws with a hiss and a pinched expression. "Ouch!" she mutters, reaching down to dislodge him a second time. "Okay okay I get it no making out, geeze."

Byleth laughs, and laughs, until tears burn in her eyes and her lungs ache. "You can only pay attention to him," she gasps, leaning back against the couch. "When his highness has seated his royal ass in your lap that's it, you're not allowed to do anything else except sit there and pet him."

Edelgard snickers, leaning down to kiss him on the head as her hands slide across his fur, rubbing behind his ears, underneath his chin. "He's spoiled," she says, glancing side long at her. "If we keep giving in to his demands he'll never change."

"I have grave news then," Byleth says, feigning seriousness. "It's too late now. He's gotten away with murder for too long." She cracks as soon as Edelgard laughs, grinning and leaning away when the other woman reaches out to playfully swat at her.

"So it's your fault he's like this!" Edelgard mock accuses, finger pointed at her chest. "You had one job!"

It hurts to laugh but she does anyway, wheezing and shaking in a failed attempt to contain it. "He's always been a like this! You should know you had cats!"

Edelgard is laughing just as hard as she is, unshed tears in her eyes and face flushed faintly. "I do know! They were little shits too!" 

She can't understand why it's as funny as it is, but it hasn't stopped them. Both of them half collapsed on one another once they finally regain some sense of control, gasping for air. "That was stupid," Edelgard says, looking up at her. "All of it."

"It was," she replies, leaning down to kiss her, once, twice, then lingering when she notices Oreo is fixated on the hand Edelgard had left in his possession. "But that's half the charm."

They settle like that, leaned against each other until they retire to the bedroom, Oreo gathered up and carried along with them.

He sleeps in what little space there is between them, purr functioning as a lullaby.

She wakes to the sound of her phone ringing, undercut by the hiss of the shower and a distinct lack of a presence beside her. She huffs, untangling herself from the sheets and reaching out slapping the nightstand once, fingers splaying and searching until she finds where her phone sits, mockingly chirping away. "'llo?" She mumbles, still half awake, rolling over onto her back.

 _"Hey! Sorry I called so early, I know you're probably about to head out to work,"_ Leonie says and Byleth squints between the fingers she had pressed across her face, blearily blinking at the clock beside her. _7:30am_ glares back at her, and she grunts slightly as she sits up and turns the bedside lamp on.

"Actually I just woke up," she says, voice thick, and she clears her throat once. "But it's fine, so, what did you have in mind?"

 _"Alright, well, I figured I'd drive in so I'll probably be there I dunnu around 9pm Friday night? And it'd be easier if I just crashed on your couch if that's cool with you,"_ she says, and she can hear her rummaging around, probably packing. _"I'll have to leave like Sunday evening...ish? To get back on time so I can go back to work Monday, so I won't plague you for too long."_

"You're not a plague," Byleth says, hearing the water turn off. "And it's fine if you crash here, just I have to tell you I have someone here with me already." And said someone strolls in as soon as she finishes her sentence, naked save for the towel wrapped around her shoulders. Edelgard stills at the foot of the bed, winking at her when she catches her staring.

It's not the first time she's seen her naked, nor will it be the last, but goddamn if she isn't distracted every time anyway. 

_"What, like....a roommate? One of your friends? Did you move apartments?"_ Leonie is asking and her brain remains three steps behind, processing at the speed of molasses instead of it's usual.

"No," Byleth starts, watching the muscles shift in Edelgard's back as the other woman gets dressed. "Like, a girlfriend. I'm seeing someone, and she's staying with me." There's an exceptionally long pause on the other end, like Leonie isn't sure how to react, isn't sure if she believes her or not. 

Edelgard finishes getting dressed, prowling around to her side of the bed and leaning in by the phone. "Hey there," she says, grinning. "I'm the girlfriend."

 _"Holy shit!"_ Leonie shouts, whooping in glee away from the speaker a second later. _"You finally got a date! Aw By I'm so proud of you! And hey! The Girlfriend, I_ cannot _wait to meet you!"_

Edelgard's grin becomes downright Cheshire. Byleth rolls her eyes and pushes her away gently. "She's looking forward to meeting you too, be careful, she's a prankster."  
The other woman flips her off, sticking her tongue out between her teeth before she retreats, Oreo underfoot. She laughs, hearing the other woman's path out from the bedroom to the kitchen, bickering quietly with the cat as she goes.

 _"Prankster? I like her already. You gonna bring her home? Introduce her to mom and dad?"_ She hears a drawer shut, a zipper being pulled. 

"I mean, maybe, eventually." She wants to, but hesitates to make any positive confirmation. Having Edelgard meet her sister is one thing, since Byleth had already met Dimitri, but meeting the parents was an entirely different step forward. "We'll see."

 _"Fair enough! Alright, I gotta jet, so I'll see you both Friday night_ ," Leonie says. " _Then we can like, go to the mall or something Saturday and just chill Sunday or something. It'll be cool._ "

"Yea, that sounds good. Alright, we'll see you then," Byleth replies, climbing out of bed and stretching. "Bye," she adds in reply to Leonie's both hanging up. She drops her phone on the bed and collects her clothes for the day, leaving the bedroom and heading for the bathroom. 

She catches sight of Edelgard at the kitchen counter, eating a bowl of cereal, coffee pot merrily burbling away. She smiles to herself, and as she slips into the bathroom hears Edelgard shouting something all to familiar.

"Oreo, get _off_ the _counter!_ "

The door shuts on her laughter and Edelgard's exasperation, and she showers while mulling over ideas of what to do over the weekend. Edelgard is gone when she gets out of the bathroom, dried and dressed and as ready for the day as she ever is. Oreo is asleep on the couch, and she does her best not to disturb him as she eats breakfast and pours herself some coffee to go.

She cycles back to her room to grab her phone, shoving it in her pocket, grabs her binder and all the papers she graded and then is out the door with plenty of time to spare.

The day goes, the rest of the week goes. A day becoming two and then a third and it's all a blur of work and more work and hanging out with Edelgard. She notices more things when she comes home, books and more clothes, more personal touches that scream the other woman here and there. "Dorothea and Ingrid were over the moon when I told them I was moving in with you," Edelgard says over her shoulder Thursday night while she finishes putting things away. "I don't have much so it was pretty easy to just bring whatever I had left over between work."

And that, she thinks, as they settle down with dinner and chatter about the day, was that.

They simply just...fit.

She knows now the only time Edelgard will vanish is if she goes on tour again, or if she has to go home to deal with her family. She didn't have to go back to the other apartment for things, to exchange or to find. It was all here, and they had already found their balance in the weeks leading up to it; Edelgard easily occupying her time when Byleth had papers to grade, Byleth learning when Edelgard just needed some time to herself to unwind.

It was so easy.

"Do you think," Byleth wonders aloud as they're leaving Friday morning, together for once. "We should eventually invest in a bigger apartment?"

Edelgard glances at her, then considers, helmet held over her shoulder as she walks. "Maybe, yea. I mean we don't need a ton of space, but a little more room to organize stuff would be nice. So it isn't all so cramped. Maybe get you an actual office space instead of a corner."

"Look at us," she says, leaning slightly against the side of Edelgard's bike, watching while the other woman pulls her helmet on and swings a leg over it. "Being domestic again."

"It's weird isn't it?" Edelgard says around a laugh. "Never thought it would actually happen, but...soon as you walked into my life everything flipped on it's head anyway, so I shouldn't be surprised anymore."

"Maybe not," Byleth replies, leaning away as Edelgard starts her bike and gets ready to leave. "But sometimes stuff still sneaks up on us."

"Sure does," Edelgard agrees. "See you later."

Byleth nods, waves, then departs for the university soon as Edelgard disappears into the morning traffic.

The later she expected turns out to be several hours earlier, and decidedly during not one of her best moments. Staring down a vending machine and the small bag of chips it holds hostage. "Honestly," she mutters, smacking the edge of the machine slightly in frustration. She knows shaking it won't work, nor will kicking it or any other form of violence she'd seen people throw at these things. "I just wanted a damn bag of chips with my sandwich," she grouses, digging in her pocket for more change. "But no, instead I have to pick the one bag that ends up getting stuck."

She shifts, listening to the sound of distant conversation and jingling change. "Please let this not be a sign for my weekend, I do not need this kind of luck."

"Vending machine steal your snack?" 

Edelgard is there when she turns, hands in her pockets, leather coat tied around her waist. It's warm enough the other woman has returned to muscle shirts and ponytails and jeans. She looks vaguely amused, leaning slightly to one side to see the bag stuck with a knowing look. "You picked the most temperamental machine on campus, By," she adds, coming closer. "Many a person's snack was held hostage, one time Caspar and Dimitri accidentally broke it, it was kinda funny."

She grins, laughing a little. "Well Rhea didn't think it was funny, but she also never figured out who did it."

Byleth snorts, shaking her head. "Figures," she says, looking from the machine to Edelgard. "What brings you here?"

"Thought we could have lunch together, that's all. It's so slow at the music shop and Claude is there too, so he told me to take off. I bet him and Dimitri are gonna use the back room again so long as the boss isn't there." She shrugs. "So, here I am with nothing to do for the next hour."

"Help me get my chips, then we can have lunch," Byleth proposes, knowing 'lunch' when it involved Edelgard could be one of a few things. It could be actual honest lunch, or them in a closet somewhere, Edelgard's tongue buried inside of her.

She wouldn't say no to either.

Stepping aside a little she watches as Edelgard looks at the situation at hand, leaning a little like a curious cat to observe all of the angles. To figure out if she could get the same thing or if she needed to get another or risk both getting stuck. Fifty cents later, they have two bags of chips and Byleth feels a little bit better, but no less embarrassed.

"Thank you," Byleth mutters, sighing. "I'll remember from now on not to get stuff from this machine. Now I know why it was fully stocked."

"It's kind of a running joke," Edelgard says as they walk, heading outside. "Someone would always fall victim to losing their shit from that machine, so we just started avoiding it. Doesn't mean it always happens, just that it always happened to us."

"And now to me," Byleth grimaces.

They do end up having an actual lunch, settled outside on the lawn and enjoying the afternoon sun and breeze. It's nice, reminding her of the time Edelgard brought her to her favorite spot, just with more people and less view. They talk, about the coming weekend, about how Byleth is enjoying her job now that she has one less trouble making student to deal with.

Byleth doesn't admit she misses her in the classroom.

She thinks Edelgard knows anyway.

It's a nice end to a bad start, and she returns to class in a better mood then when she left.

"I honestly thought you where going to ambush me by the vending machine," she says later that night as she emerges from her office corner. Edelgard is in her usual spot on the couch, halfway through a bowl of spaghetti. The other woman blinks innocently at her as she chews her current mouthful.

"Who me?" she says when she swallows, spinning more around her fork. "I mean I thought about it, sure, but we both had to go back to work and nothing sucks more then not being able to shower and change after a fuck in your clothes." 

Byleth settles beside her and considers, humming low in her throat and watching while Edelgard returns back to her food. "Fair enough," she says finally, glancing at her phone.

"I finished grading everything I need to, so we'll have this weekend completely free."

Now it was just waiting, and she glances at her phone at the text she received while she was in the middle of grading. "She left, so she should be here around the time she told me."

"Pick something and settle in to wait," Edelgard says, waving the remote at her.

So she does, not that they pay much attention to the movie as usual, Edelgard spending most of it poking fun at various parts of the plot. Byleth shuts her up by kissing her at one point, and it devolves from there, the make out getting hot and heavy and devouring.

Byleth pushes and Edelgard goes, laying back against the couch. "We're going to get interrupted," Edelgard gasps as Byleth fits herself between her legs, pressing sucking kisses against her throat. "You know that right?"

"Maybe by the cat," she replies, worrying her teeth at her collarbone and shuddering at the way Edelgard's voice breaks around her moan. "But we have a while before Leonie gets here."

"Did she--ah--did she conveniently get stuck in traffic?" Edelgard asks, fingers digging into her shoulders as Byleth explores further, sliding her hands up underneath her shirt, pushing up until it bunches under the other woman's chin.

"You and I know what kind of clusterfuck Enbarr's traffic is, she had no idea, even if I did try and warn her." Several times, in fact, over a few texts and another call. _You won't be here by 9 on a Friday night, she'd said, not with Enbarr's traffic._

_It'll be fine!_

Byleth had rolled her eyes and left it at that.

It was already a good few hours drive as it was without traffic, with? She'd be here by 11 at the latest, which gave them plenty of time to work out their week's worth of teasing. "Our Friday night sex is still in play," Byleth says, moving lower, trailing kisses and sharp nips over the carved expanse of abs, fingers undoing jeans. "So we can behave over the weekend."

"Behave!" Edelgard says, huffing a laugh and burying her fingers in Byleth's hair. "When have we ever fully behaved?" She throws a leg over her shoulder when prompted, pants and underwear left to hang off an ankle as Byleth trails lower, over her hip bones and her pelvis.   


"Never," she replies right before running her tongue over Edelgard's clit, flicking her attention up to watch the way the other woman arches with it slightly, moan caged in her throat. "But this time we have to try, at least not to fuck in the apartment while we have guests." She speaks between passes of her tongue, pausing to draw a pattern that makes Edelgard writhe and dig her heel into her shoulder.

"Fuck," Edelgard says, fingers scraping against her scalp slightly, her other hand clinging to the arm of the couch. "Fine, I'll try and be ni-hh-!" Her head thumps against the arm as Byleth sinks her tongue inside of her, cutting off the rest of her sentence. She saviors these moments Edelgard surrenders herself to her like this, enjoys pulling moans she doesn't hear normally from the other woman with each clever flex or slide of her tongue and fingers.

So she takes her time, rolling her tongue along inside of her and across her clit, fingers curled against trembling thighs. She listens to the sounds the other woman makes, some muffled some louder, hips rocking into each thrust or roll of her tongue. Edelgard's breathing is wrecked, panting and writhing, arching the closer Byleth draws her, the more she tastes her. She drowns in it, her scent, her taste, the sight of her. The way Edelgard's fingers flex against her head and how the muscles in her thighs shift, heels digging into her back.

Relishes how she feels as she tightens and relaxes around her tongue, how much of a mess she's making. It makes her hot, skin flush and body clenching around nothing and briefly she regrets not going to get their toy and fucking her into the couch, but they're too far along now, Edelgard is too close, eyes rolling up to watch the way she arches and whines and tense more and more the higher she winds.

The sight just turns her on more, catching sight of the death grip Edelgard has on the couch arm as she rocks towards her, bicep flexing and abs stark, skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat. She wants the other woman to fuck her in response, needs it about as much as she knows Edelgard needs release.

She works her up to it, swallowing her down until the other woman goes ridged and tight, trapping her like a vice as she shakes apart above her with a keening moan and a bit off curse. And she works her through it, through each shuddering rock of hips and gasping moan, until she stills. She withdraws with one last drag of her tongue across slick muscle, gently cleaning up the mess as she goes, sitting up and smirking down at her.

It's still a nice look on her, being able to really enjoy the way Edelgard looks all fucked out, dazed and exhausted, eyes dark and skin flushed. She dances her fingers along her abs and up to her breasts eliciting a small noise.

"Clothes," Edelgard says suddenly, grabbing hold of the hand wandering. "Off. Then get up here." 

The command sends a thrill through her, making her cut clench and her skin prickle. "You have to let me go," she teases, climbing up to kiss her, hard. It's the same tangle of tongues and teeth, Edelgard moving to help divest her of her clothes herself. Pants, then her shirt between. Then Byleth shifts, as Edelgard does, the other's teeth finding her shoulder, her neck teasing and marking all at once. Her fingers catch her oversensitive clit and she jerks, rocking immediately into her hand, into the touch that slides through her folds and shows them both just how soaked she is.

Edelgard teases her a little the same way she was teased, tracing patterns against her clit, sucking kisses against her shoulder and collarbone and breasts. Until Byleth is clinging helplessly to her, shaking and gasping and just about ready to break. Only then does Edelgard slide her fingers inside of her, deep and filling, cleverly knowing just where to hit or to avoid to drive her higher, hotter, tighter, the build in her gut becoming almost unbearable with each quick thrust of her wrist. She rides her hand, grinding down to push her deeper, to make sure her palm presses against her clit and she moans, pressing her face to the other woman's shoulder.

She breaks like that half curled around Edelgard, with the other's mouth on her neck and her fingers working inside of her when she clamps down and traps them inside. Riding through each spark with little, jerking thrusts and gentle kisses. Edelgard whispers nonsense in her ear as they both relax, low and soothing and vaguely amused.

They shower together once they come off their high, then clean up the mess, before topping the event out with more food. Edelgard is in the middle of washing dishes (and her second beer) when Leonie finally shows up and Byleth lets her in.

"Ugh, you were right," Leonie says as she picks her way into the living room, Byleth on her heels. "Traffic was god awful. I mean, I did go into it expecting it, but lord not that bad."

"That's Enbarr on a Friday for you," Edelgard says from the kitchen, putting the last plate to dry. "Hi," she adds with a half smirk when Leonie stops to stare.

"Leonie," Byleth starts, meeting Edelgard when she comes out from the kitchen. "This is Edelgard, my girlfriend." There wasn't much need to do the reverse, since Edelgard knew enough. 

"Nice to meet you, Leonie," Edelgard says, extending a hand. "Formally."

"Damn," Leonie says, blinking. "Nice to meet you too, I honestly never thought she'd get a date, but boy am I glad I was wrong." They shake hands and it's quick, firm but friendly. "And as much as I'd love to chat, I'm also hella tired."

"We cleaned out the second bedroom, or well, the small excuse for a second bedroom, that I was using as a storage room," Byleth comments, waving them all down the hall. "So you don't have to actually sleep on the couch. There's still some crap in there but..."

"It'll do! So long as I have a place to sleep I don't really care. What'd you do with all the stuff that was in here?" Leonie asks as Byleth flips on the light and lets her inside.

"Got rid of it, I didn't even remember a lot of what was in here so we went through it and I decided what I wanted to keep and what I wanted to toss." And she really didn't want Leonie sleeping on the couch, the couch that they had fooled around on or near twice now. "That way Oreo won't come stomp all over you in the morning and we won't disturb you."

"Works for me! Thanks again for letting me crash here," Leonie says, dumping her bag on the small bed.

Byleth shrugs. "Sure, I mean it's not like you're some stranger. You're family."

"And it's impossible to find a cheap hotel here," Edelgard adds, leaning around Byleth's side. "So it only makes sense you stayed here with us."

 _'With us.'_ The words are so simple, but strike so deep, warming her in a different way from earlier. It's so small, but it just adds on to her little collection of things that make her see how content she is now. They exchange a few more back and forth comments, then goodnights, before Byleth trails Edelgard back to their room.

She listens as Leonie heads into the bathroom.

"We put away the dildo soap, right?" Byleth asks, mortified horror fixing itself in her veins.

"Yes, By, I put it away when I got home," Edelgard replies, half in her sweatpants. "I promise."

She relaxes only when she doesn't hear Leonie freak out.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)


End file.
